Slade's new Apprentice's
by iluvyaoi
Summary: Robin and Starfire are kidnapped and forced to be Slades apprentices. Putting themselves in dangerous risks, can both of them get out and manage to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Slades new apprentice ch. 1

Romance/Adventure/Action

It was a normal day for the titans as usual. Robin was researching Slade,Raven was reading, Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg, and Starfire was sparring in the gym. The city was not in much peril, that day except for the occasional robber. All the titans did not know that something sinister would arise.

Beep beep beep

" Titans, it's Slade!" Robin yelled running to the t-car with the rest of the titans.

" Face it Robin, your more like me than you ever were" Slade said through slit eyes. "There is one big difference Slade"Robin said slowly but loud. "I have friends and you dont" Robin said looking at the rest of the titans for comfort. "Well I came to get my new apprentices'" Slade said looking past Robin at the rest of the titans. "You will never turn another titan into your apprentice" Cyborg said getting his cannon ready." Well titans I always have my ways" Slade said forming a bubble trap around the titans except Robin. "I do not wish to be in here!" Starfire said shooting Starbolts at the bubble only to have them bounce back at her. "We are all gonna die!" Beast Boy said patheticly. "Shut-up already" Raven said while putting a forcefield around his head. "Now that the titans are helpless, I can deal with you Robin" Slade said sneering. "Bring it on!" Robin said getting his bowstaff. " Hiya" Slade said shooting a series of flying discs at Robin. Robin spinned his bowstaff flinging the discs everywhere. Before Robin knew it he was being punched helplessly at the whims of Slade. "What are you planning Slade" Robin said pushing Slade off of him and wipeing blood from his mouth. "I need two apprentices'"Slade said sending a series of flying kicks at Robin. Robin stumbled backwards and came crashing to the ground unconscious. "Hiya" Starfire said busting out of the bubble with a big explosion. " Hiya" Slade said throwing sleeping discs at Starfire and the other titans before they could react to him. Starfire dropped to the ground around the clutter and garbage. " Thanks again Titans, but I really have to go...Ta ta" He said grabbing Starfire and Robin's helpless bodies and dissapearing into darkness.

" Well,well,well" Slade said looking at Robin and Starfire while they were sleeping. "They will make great apprentices,especially the one with the red hair". Slade said to himself quietl. He quietly left, disappearing into the darkness.

Robin woke up first noticing he was hurting all over and he didnt know where he was. He got up slowly, and got his eyes accustomed to the dark. He noticed he was in a jail cell,the kind he would lock up the enemies he beat. He also noticed he was wearing a slade suit the same suit from when he was Slades apprentice! Robin looked over to his right and saw something on the floor in a tangle. He cautiously walked over being careful were he stepped so he wouldnt make to much noise. He got closer until he could hear a sort of hard-breathing, almost raspy. Robin was now a foot away, when it started to move. He saw a green starbolt lift up and shine, lighting up the room. She was in a Slade suit personalized for her. The pervert side of him taking control, he thought she still looked hot in a Slade suit. He quickly erased the picture when he felt something squeeze him around his chest. " Starfire?" He said the smell of her hair filling his nose. " Friend Robin what is going on?" She said looking at his mask,which somehow stayed on him. " Slade took us Star" He said looking into her emerald green eyes.


	2. Just the start

Slade's new apprentices' ch. 2

A/N: Is it me or is this to mushy or ooc? I mean starfire is gonna do alot of crying hope its ok with you. Please dont yell at me for spell errors, I have to type this all out on wordpad, and unfortunatly it doesnt have spellcheck.

Thanks alot to my reveiwer:

Farren Monarch: Thank you for all the comments! Her outfit will be discribed in this chappie somewhere just to let you know!

Disclaimer: Forgot to put disclaimer so here it is: Never owned teen titans once in my life, but I do own one dvd.

**OH NO I JUST FOUND OUT THEY ARE THINKING OF TAKING TEEN TITANS OFF THE AIR! PLEASE SEND LETTERS IN AND LET THEM KNOW LOTS OF PEOPLE WATCH THE SHOW! iT'S URGENT!**

HERE WE GO...

"Will we ever see our friends again?" Starfire said starting to cry while hugging herself. " We will find a way to leave Starfire, even if I die trying." Robin said looking away to avoid her tears. "No, Robin I will not leave without you!" Star said hugging him again.

" Oh, what a pretty sight" Slade said walking towards them briskly with a sneer that would kill anyone. "Slade" Robin said glaring all the while holding Starfire closely. "Yes?" Slade said sarcasticly while staring at them. " Where are the rest of the titans?" Robin demanded. "No one dares talk to me like that!" Slade yelled and teared Robin away from Starfire. Slade punched Robin in the stomach three times, making Robin spit up blood. "Stop!" Starfire screamed flying over to Robin and helping him up. "Thanks Star" Robin said weakly. "Shhhh" Starfire said quietly while picking him up. "Awwww did lil' Robin get huwrt?" Slade said acting like Robin was a baby. "Slade, I will kill you someday!" Robin screamed running at Slade and throwing punches at him. " Your acting like me everyday you know, and saying that is making you twice as evil as you will ever be" Slade said while blocking all of Robins punches. "Robin, stop it! This will get us no where!" Starfire said even though she was not heard over all the fighting. " Why do you think we will be your apprentices'?" Robin said panting and walking backwards away from Slade. "First of all if I just took Starfire then you would not stop until you found her, and if I have you both I have a certain amount of control because I could just kill her. That means you would die inside...my apprentice." Slade said looking over to Starfire. "No!" Robin said falling to the ground. "So, you either betray me, and she dies, or you obey me and she lives." Slade said staring at Robin. "What if I dont obey you?" Starfire said getting in Slades face. " If you dont obey me, Robin dies" Slade said disappearing into darkness. "Robin, are you all right?" She asked while flying up to Robin.

" Starfire, we have no choice...to save you I have to become his apprentice." Robin said sitting up. "No Robin, not just to save me, but you also."She said helping him up. "Starfire?" Robin asked quietly. "Yes?" "Thank you.Thank you alot." He said looking at her through the darkness. "Robin, do you love me?" She asked while seeing what she was wearing. She was wearing the colors of Slade, and also was wearing a mask (Kinda like Robins) it also had metal plates on her shoulders, with a S sign on them. There was also a belt aorund her slim waist " Yes Starfire I really love you,that is o.k if you dont love me though" He said sadly. " Robin I have always loved you and I always will" Starfire said inching closer to Robins face. They both inched closer until they could feel the heat radiating from each other's lips. They were centimeters apart and finally contact. They kissed each other, each deepening the kiss with each passing second. They finally broke they're kiss because of the desprate need for air. "Robin what was that?" She said curiously. "That is an earthly custom" He said smiling for the first time since they got there. Starfire smiled back a little embaressed. "Thank you Robin for teaching that to me" Starfire said happily. " Uhh welcome" Robin said blushing as red as Star's hair.

"Oooo teen age love" Slade said coming out suddenly and slapping Starfire across the room. "Starfire!" Robin yelled while running to Starfire. "Owwww" Starfire's cheek had instantly bruised when Slade touched it. "Die you-" Robin didnt get to finish because Slade was punching Robin in his gut. " Leave him alone SLADE!" Starfire yelled shooting a series of starbolts at Slade. "Where are the rest of the titans?" Robin growled. "If I told you that, how would you go find them?" Slade said squinting. " We will get them and lock you away for good!" Starfire said glaring at Slade with glowing eyes. " How will you kill us if we don't listen to you?" Robin said going over to Starfire. "Your suits contain explosives that can be triggered by a single push of a button." Slade said and pulled out a contraption that looked similar to the one kitten had used in "Date with Destiny". Slade continued, "So if you disobey me and try to get away, I'll press this button and one of you will die." "Slade we will do what you wish." Starfire said bowing to Slade. "Starfire? What are you doing!" Robin asked horrified. " I dont wish for you to die, Robin" Starfire said starting to cry while kneeling to Slade. "But, Starfire...don't!" Robin said worriedly.

Robin didn't want Starfire to go through what he had to when he was Slades' apprentice before. He didn't want to see Starfire in pain anymore. It hurt him to see her like that. So sad, and angry. _Why would she do this for him? How could he have endangered her life when they were fighting Slade? Is this my destiny? To be Slades' apprentice for the rest of my life? _

" Alright, what do we have to do first?" Robin said glaring at Slade.

Hee hee I'm gonna stop there. Just to bug you, I have chaps 1-8 done I just have to type them up and put them up here :)

BYE!

Iluvyaoi


	3. Chapter 3

Slades new apprentices ch. 3

" I dont understand why Slade would take Robin and Starfire to be his apprentices"Cyborg said trying his communicator to reach Robin. "We know he wanted them for apprentices but specifcally what for?" Raven asked curiously. " What are we gonna do?" Beast Boy yelled falling to his knees dramaticly. " O.k " Raven said rolling her eyes. " Maybe he wants the leader and the person most dearest to him." Cyborg said raising an eyebrow. " Hmm sounds logical but knowing Slade he has something up his sleeve." Raven said while turning on the computer to locate Robin. Raven continued, " I've got his location... Starfire is with him." The two icons suddenly disappeared and the alarm went off, signaling the titans that there was trouble. " The bank on North Avenue! Who could it be this time?" Cyborg said rushing out of the tower. "Who really cares? We will beat whoever it is!" Beast Boy said proudly. "Don't forget two titans are gone." Raven said in a monotone voice. "Oh, Yeah. Ahhhhhh!" Beast Boy said wide eyed. Beast Boy continued, " What if it is Robin and Starfire?" " Then we are in a whole world of trouble" Cyborg said jumping into the t-car with the rest of the titans.

Boosh!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Civilians were running in herds and thick smoke was pouring from the bank. "Titans go!" Cyborg said running into what was left of the bank. "Huh?" Beast Boy stared. Before the titans, was Starfire and Robin. Starfire was opening a vault and Robin was decoding the vault. "Star? Are you all right?" Cyborg said inching closer to her. Robin whipped around and threw discs that exploded into smoke. "Let's get out of here, Star!" Robin yelled over the sound. "No, Robin get the money!" Slade said in the earpeice he had given to them. "But Master-" Robin was cut off by Slade's voice. " Get the money and get out of there or poof she dies" Slade said with an evil tone. " Star, are you almost done?" Robin yelled while throwing sleeping discs at the titans. " Yes just one more number." Starfire said. " O.k. " Robin said impatiently. "Got it!" Starfire said going into the vault. " O.k hurry up." Robin said worriedly. The titans started waking up and Robin ran into the vault to help Starfire. " Come on, we got to go!" robin said pushing wads of money into a sack. "Ready?" Starfire said holding out her hand to Robin. "Alright, Star let's go!' Robin said grasping her hand firmly. Starfire floated into the air without saying a word and flew off with Robin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Beast Boy rubbed his head in pain. "Are you all right?" Raven asked healing his injured head quickly. "I can't beleive they just attacked us." Cyborg said in disbeleif. "Well their just another criminal, and we have to take them down like the rest of of the criminals" Raven said examining the vault. "They are our friends...I mean I can't just attack them." Beast Boy said rubbing his head confused. "We have to" Cyborg said sadly. "We will find a way to get them back!" Raven started.Raven continued, "We just need time." "We have no time. They will be overthrown and they will not be able to come back." Cyborg said grimly. "But what will we do?" Beast Boy said thinking. (for once since they got there.) "We'll figure it out when we get back to the tower" Raven said following the rest of the titans into the t-car.

ok another wonderful chapter weeeeeeee thanks for reveiws guys! makes me happy and pushes me to put them up!

later!

iluvyaoi


	4. finding a plan pt 1

slades new apprentices chapter 4

hello I know I know im terrible...I have chaps done all the way up to 8, but not typed...so yeah it will take a bit. Thank you to all reveiwers! it really helps me along the way!

but back to the story..sorry I dont have spell check so please don't flame. thankies!

How much money did you get?" Slade said walking up to Starfire and Robin. "we were being attacked by-" Starfire was cut off. "I said how much I expect an answer" Slade growled. "W-we got 27 million dollars" Robin said quickly so no one would get hurt. "you guys have failed. I at least thought you guys could get 43 million, but you guys are what we call ameatuers" Slade said angrily, he snatched the sack out of robins hand.Slade took them to there quarters, for the rest of the day.

The quarters were like a cell. it had foam beds, they just laid on the floor, dirty and old looking. It also had a celled window made completely out of steel,a light, and a bookcase with a few books on it. The floor was hard packed dirt, and you could see into the cell next to them. Robin held hands through the bars with starfire.

"you guys are served three times a day" Slade said walking away. Robin had let starfires hands go, he watched as the cell doors clicked shut, the sound of a lock was heard. Starfire lt the room up with a starbolt. She walked over to the book case slowly, inspecting it."Robin I have an idea" she said looking up at him. She moved the book case and looked around. "what is it starfire/" He walked over to her. Sh was so close but so far. He moved his book case like hers. "I think If I can dis a big enough hole, I can fit and crawl under" She frowned looking at the ground. "No starfier thats dangerous, he could come at any moment and find out" robin said in a stern but worried way.

"I can just cover it with the book case later he wont find out...and I should have enough tme to get back through" She crouched down and started working at the dirt. She worked at it for a few minutes, the dirt was forming a hole under the cell into robins. Robin started helping, he was so confused at the moment. So many things flying through his mind. 'how can we stop slade.better yet, how can we get out?' he thought. thats what worried him the most.

starfire looked through the hole. "Okay I think I can fit" Shesaid. robin stood and took a step back. Starfire eased onto her back and crawled through, using the bars to push her self through. She started to ease out a bit fast, and got stuck. at that moment, and to her horror, a centipede crawled right over her flat stomache, she covered her mouth. "what? Starfire are you okay?" robin couldnt see the bug (i hate bugs!)It crawled over her belly button, then went to her side. It finally crawled off of her, and she started jerking to get out of the hole. She finally got off shaking any dirt off her.

Robin held her."shhhh" He looked around carefully. it was pitch black, slade could be anywhere, watching. It wouldnt surprise him at all. "Okay How will we get out? and what of our friends?" Starfire asked holding her hands infront of her. "well one that comes to mind, we could attack him and attempt to hurt him, then disappear at the spurr of the moment" He said quietly. He kept an eye out around the cells.Horrible memmories flooded back to him, about being slades apprentice. "but...the suits..." Starfire didnt have to continue.

But starfire did continue. "I could shoot starbolts at him while you destroy this building..." She was whispering incase slade was near. "I dont think so" robin was pacing hands behind his back. "If we blow him up, it might trigger the buttons, and blow us up as well" he said thinking. "you could tear out the bars of this wall" He looked at the only cement wall. "and you could get out...safely" He said. "No he could blow me up and I refuse to leave with out you" She said folding her arms. "we have to find the explosives in the suits somehow." She said putting a fist in her other hand. "yeah but ho-" robin stopped. and listened. Footsteps were heard. They were brisk and short, he was walking fast.

starfire was to the hole in a heartbeat. She was already climbing through, the steps getting closer. robin started moving his bookcase just as starfire squeezed through, she moved her bookcase back into place. She heard the steps coming, they had to be 20 feet away, they were loud. She layed on the foam, closing her eyes she fake slept.

ah I feel like stopping right here...oh well I'll have a chapter 4 art 2 up soon!

iluvyaoi... p.s if you love yaoi e mail me!


	5. what plan! pt 2

slades new apprentices

THANK YOU REVEIWERS! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! AND ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE AND GET THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS UP SOON!

so thank you.

oh and while I remeber, what sparked this story was a simple picture of robin, in a slade suit holding Starfire. and then my mind started rolling...but yeah thats it.

Ok again I dont own teen titans...but I wish i did. I wouldnt have let it go off air, and there would be new episodes all the time.

okay on with this next chapter...

Robin faked paced, he wanted to help with the act all he could, he acted angry and upset. "well, well, well...what have we here? Sleeping beauty and her prince" slade said sliding a tray into each of their cells. "Slade! Let Starfire out of here! Don't drag her into this!" robin said putting up an act for slade. "why? dont you think it would be fun, robin?" He asked walking away. "LET HER GO!" robin yelled after him, slade had taken the bait. he looked over at Star. "hey he's gone..." it was dangerous even talking to each other, he could have cameras and everything. knowing him...

Starfire was hovering over her tray, poking it. "Is this gruel robin? I have a feeling it isnt healthy..." She poked it some more. "i think so, but im not eating it" he said clearly digusted. "robin...I have a note..." Starfire read it to herself. "i have one to...what does it say?" he looked over at her. Starfire read aloud.

_apprentice,_

_ you are to go to the chemical factory tomorrow and steal the Rithonix. you and robin meet at the dock nearest to it, and come back._

"Rithonix is a dangerous chemical used in acid" robin frowned.robin scanned through his note. "I'm supposed to help you, but 'm supposed to get a different chemical..." Robin handed it to her. She read through it. "He makes me so mad! He takes us, from our friends, forces us to steal and everything!" She was angry, her eyes glowed green. "starfire relax...we will get out" he watched her. she had gotten mad so easily...

Lasers suddenly shot out of her eyes, the paper cut in half, the bars fell to the ground with a loud Klank. Starfires eyes went wide. "oops..." She looked at Robin. robin jumped through the new hole. Starfire ran to the wind and grasped the bars. She knew it was too late. Slade would come any minute, it would be better if they just would try to get away.

robin helped her. Loud footsteps were heard as They tore away, quite easily, for starfire at least, she flew out the window, Robin held to her hands with his own, She was flying.everything was happening so fast, He could hardly soak it all in. Starfire was flying above city buildings, flying faster and faster, trying to get as far away as possible.'That was too easy. All of it...was way to easy...' Robin thought.

Slade glared out the window. "about time." He lifted the button, and with his thumb, he pressed it.

THE ENDDDDDDDD just kidding I wrote more!

Starfires suit had red lights that flickered on and off on it. A loud beeping sound was heard from her suit. She slowed down immediately, and set Robin down. "Starfire! It's been activated!" robin yelled. Robin ran to help her. "no Robin, Dont come near me!" Starfire floated away. She was going to explode. She had to face it. the beeping got louder, and faster, it was almost time. time for her to die.

she seen Robin reaching for her, like it had been imprinted in her mind before, she was flying away, away from the buildings. "STARFIRE! STARFIRE!" robin yelled, she heard him, as sudden shock pulsed through her, she was being shocked. She literally fried, right there on the spot instead of blowing up, she got electrecuted. robin watched from the building, horrified. He saw her shaking, instead she didnt explode.

Starfire suddenly was out cold, Darkness came to her vision. Then she was falling, she had gone higher than the skyscrapers, and that feeling was in her stomache. Robin waited for the exact moment, as she fell between both buildings he did a jump, catching her as he jumped across, like he tackled her out of the air, he landed on the other building, she ws in his arms. "Starfire? Starfire?" he shook her, but no response came from her, only silence.

Okay the end for this chapter! I feel evil for some reason... so tink she's dead? Or alive? why didnt she explode? and whats gonna happen to her? what is robin gonna do?

will I put up the next chapter? depends...well actually I have it up to 8 so I might as well put them up! but I feel starfire gets too out of character...but I think its just another side of her...I feel bad for her later though..well later1

iluvyaoi


	6. chapter 5

slades new apprentices chapter 5

Robin picked her up quickly, he was scared. So scared. He had never been this scared before, he didnt want to be alone. or more so without starfire. she was his world and everything he did in it was for her.

Robin ran to the tower, Starfire's lifeless body in his hands. He stopped at the door once he got there he saw a different panel. "cyborg put in a different code this time..." he said annoyed. He typed in several things, which resulted in a "acess denied" voice. He was getting angry. "open already!" He growled, he side kicked the door, with star in his hands still, it opened easily, his anger had helped open it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm went off as well as the flashing lights. "TITANS GO!" cyborgs voice boomed throughout the whole tower. "SOMEONES IN THE TOWER!" raven's voice was heard as robin ran up to the main room, he was dizzy, the loud noise and lights...

Robin stumbled in. "Please...help her" he said fainting himself, and crashing to the floor. "I'll get starfire you guys get robin!" raven said quickly. they were cautious, but they helped anyways. raven did a quick heal spell, helping starfire a bit before taking her to the infirmary.

Cyborg looked at robin, his panel on his arm picked up the bombs right away, he started taking them off, and safely deactivating them one by one.

"why did he faint cy?" beast boy asked. "Maybe to much stress heart over load...pressure...to tired, food depravity..." cyborg ran over a list. "knowing him its stress!" beast boy said. Cyborg picked Robin up, and started carrying him to the infirmary.

beast boy followed, rambling questions at cyborg. cyborg went into the infirmary, laying Robin down, he noticed Raven frowning as she bandaged starfire. He sighed as raven came over. "alright where is he hurt?" she grabbed antibiotic and bandages. "Robin has a cut by his eyebrow, and one on his back that is pretty bad" Cyborg said then looked at Raven, who finished a couple minutes later, they all left the room, feeling they safely healed the major wounds.

Robin's eyes slowly opened revealing the white walls of the titan infirmary. It seemed to be a few hours later, by the darkness outside the window. His back ached the most, but a throbbing headache greeted him soon after. He looked over and saw Starfire sleeping underneath crisp white sheets,a breathing tube now in her nose. 'good they helped her...I made it...she's okay' he thought.

"Starfire..." Robin whispered, his voice sounded a bit rough, bit he didnt expect it to be great either. Starfire didn't move. "Starfire" he called a little louder. He then shut his mouth, he decided to let her sleep until he saw her eyes flicker open.

yeah yeah short...dont worry I hope to have chapter 6 up soon...I might have more time in the summer to update, but I have driver's training in the summer, so I dont know.

Later!

iluvyaoi


	7. talk'

Slades new apprentices chapter 6

disclaimer...ummmmmmmm check another chappie!

on with the story...I was hoping this story to be 7-8 chaps...but it might be more like 10-12...SIGH...more typing typing typing...

okay seriously now on with the story! and reveiw!

"Robin?" Starfire said slightly confused at where she was. "Star...over here" Robin said quickly, his head ached and things were a bit dizzy. She turned her head slowly now aware by the crystal white walls where she was. "I thought I...I thought I died" she said softly, looking at her bandaged fingers. Almost every finger was bandaged, not tightly or even loose...just snug. She wasnt sure what else on her body was hurting, but currently, all of it was hurting. She was sore, extremely sore.

"no starfire I took you here after what happened. I guess Raven helped you...looks like Cyborg got rid of the explosives" he felt stupid suddenly, he didnt sound like a leader, he didnt sound confident, but weak.like a boy...a defensless little boy is how he seen it.

"Tamarans can with stand some things like that but it felt different...I was being shocked, but it just felt...'odd' " She used a term she had heard Robin use before. "I wonder what ran through the titans minds as the seen me bust the door" this made him actually laugh slightly. He seen a smile ome to Star's face.

"We thought you were CRAZY" Beast boy said walking in the room, Raven and Cyborg following after. "starfire dont ever scare me like that again" Raven said walking to Starfire, she examined several bandages, frowning every once in awhile."Oh friend Raven I am most thankful you have helped me! please I need to thank you!" she sat up in bed, Robin had already sat up before hand. "We thought you were gonna attack us at first, but then we seen starfire and then when you fainted..." cyborg trailed off. "yeah sorry about that" robin scratched the back of his head.

"hey will starfire heal right? I mean will shemake it?" Beast boy asked. He had seen Ravens face when she was working with her, she had looked scared. "I think I want to discuss it with starfire first guys..." raven voice was flat, you could tell she wasnt happy at all, and the news didnt seem like it would be good.Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear. "If she has to discuss it with only starfire...wouldnt that be bad? I mean if only she knows...and we don't thats HAS to be bad" "what did you say?" beast boy asked. "MYOB grassstain" cy said giving him a noogie. The two then started bickering.

"raven Let us know as soon as possible" Robin was worried about so much at the moment."Robin...are you feeling better? You dont have to stay here at the moment..." Raven really needed to talk to starfire privately. Robin wasnt hurt badly, but a little sore his head was the only major thing that hurt. He carefully stood swaying only slightly, he waited for the world to level it'self out. "will starfire be out soon?" Robin asked long and withdrownly, he didnt get an answer as raven started shooing them out.

SIGH

well now it's alot easier to get chaps up since 7 and 8 are already typed...and from there I dont know!

r and r

iluvyaoi


	8. Chapter 7

Slades new apprentices ch. 7

Robin walked quietly with the rest of the male titans leaving the other titans alone to discuss Starfire's condition. The walk to the main room was in dead silence. Beast Boy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why are you so quiet?" Beast Boy asked exasperated.

"..." Robin looked over at Beast Boy warrily.

"Yeah Dude you havent talked much since you got here." Cyborg said stopping in the hallway.

"..." Robin stopped and looked over at the hospital door. "Oh so your worried." Beast Boy asked wondering what had happened to him. They sat there for a minute all looking at Robin.

"wait. What is that?" Cyborg asked eavesdropping.

"You can hear them?" beast Boy asked running up to the door. He had to know,now. He couldnt wait to know later. Knowing he would regret it, he walked over to the door and listened.

"Alright. You have major burns on your arms and one on the back of your thigh,that I will keep an eye on for at least three weeks." Raven said helping Starfire get off of the bed.

"We can go to the mall in a few days, but for now you can borrow my suit." Raven said handing the clothes to Starfire.

"Oh, many thank you's Raven! I shall sing all six thousand verses of a tamaranian folksong!" Starfire said taking a deep breath.

"No thats o...k." Raven said plugging her ears. "I just dont get why you had to talk to me alone." Starfire said confused.

"I thought you would like to explain to them later." raven said opening the door to get some herbal tea. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all fell over because they were leaning on the door so much.

"It's not what it looks like Raven." Beast Boy said backing away.

"Yeah we wanted to see if you guys wanted...WAFFLES. Yeah waffles..." Cyborg said nervously.

"Raven we'll be in the main room to discuss what is really wrong with Starfire." Robin said walking to the elevator.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"We will talk about it later." Raven said whispering because Starfire was near.

"Oh.ok come on beast Boy" Cyborg said dragging Beast Boy down the hall so they could catch up with Robin.

" How did you know something else was up?" Beast Boy asked apparently confused.

"It is way to simple." Robin said frowning. "So what are you thinking exactly?" Beast Boy asked still confused. "You will see." Robin said irritated alot now. They made it to the main room and took a seat on the couch. "Well it has been one awkward day." Cyborg said leaning back on the couch. "More like scary..." Robin started but the rest of the titans knew the rest. "I was just curious, how did you get away from Slade so easily?" BeastBoy asked curiously.

Robin hadn't thought of that. How could they have escaped? Robin thought confused. So easily he had escaped he thought it could be a dream. Yes he would wake to his alarm clock and come downstairs for breakfast any minute now.

"Robin? Are you there? I asked how you got away so easily." BeastBoy asked waving a hand infront of Robin's face. "Huh? Oh we just got away, he didnt make such an effort like he usually does" Robin said looking at them.

Raven then walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Well?" Robin said fully alert of her attitude. " I'm afraid what I predicted will come true." Raven said looking at each of the titans. "What will happen Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking over at Raven. "I think there were chemicals of some sort from the bombs and when they exploded triggered something that was in her system to well..." Raven was interupted. "What?'' Robin asked abruptly. "It might be devouring her from the inside." Raven said grimacing to herself.

Silence envolped the room like an eternal darkness. They all hoped Raven's prediction was a mistake, but usually Raven was always right.

"How can we stop it?" Beast boy asked Raven quietly. "I'm not sure. I plan on looking at my books tonight." Raven said sadly. "We all can help. Could you let us look too?" Robin asked an idea forming in his head. "Yes. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Books of all sizes and scrolls covered in dust started piling in the living room until there was barely enough room to walk. "Lets get started" Cyborg said grabing five books. "Reading is my worst subject!" Beast Boy whined. "Then you may carry the books we finish into another room." Raven said pileing books into his hands. "How did you finish those already?" Beastboy asked flabbergasted. "I memorize these things" Raven said handing even more books to Beastboys pile. "I should have just read..." Beast Boy mumbled carrying the books to another room.

Starfire sat alone wondering what her friends were doing. She thought of Robin and how he was doing without her optimisim. She was always trying to cheer him up when he was down or sad. She had a weird feeling when she was with him and she had been meaning to ask Raven about it for the longest time. She decided to ask Raven later if she wasn't real busy.

The titans were pouring through books rapidly giving Beast boy tons of work. "I'm not finding anything!" Robin said angrily. "No luck here either." Cyborg said dropping another book to the floor. "I'm afraid I havent found anything yet either." Raven said unhappily.

"Then I should have just what your looking for." Slade said grimacing at the titans. "Slade" Robin said glaring through slit eyes. "How did he get in the tower?" Cyborg said checking his (name of panel on his arm). "Are you saying you know how to save her?" Raven said in a monotone voice. "It just so happens I have the right...lets say "cure" for her" Slade said pulling out a vile filled with a neon pink color. "Out of all colors, it had to be neon pink."Beast boy said acting like it was a tragedy. "See titans I planned this from the very beggining" Slade said giving the ever so deadly glare to Robin. Robin returned the glare as best he could until a green laser hit slade square on his head. The titans all turned their heads to see Starfire land on the floor happily. "Are you all alright?" Starfire asked flying up to them quickly. "Starfire you shouldn't be up- SLADE!" Robin yelled turning to see him gone. "Uhhhh...oww..." Starfire mumbled quietly gripping her stomach and curling over on the ground. " Starfire? Get her to the emergency room!" Raven yelled to Robin. He lifted her up and ran as fast as he could to the emergency room.Cyborg locked back onto the titans mainframe system and they checked every room in the tower.

Raven stayed by Starfire who was at a loss.

"Raven? I thought all I had were burns..." Starfire said scrunching her face in excruciating pain. "Uhhh... Robin do you want to handle this?" Raven asked him since he was the only other person in the room. "She needs to know. We cant keep it from her forever." Robin said taking a seat next to the hospital bed. Raven left the room telling Robin,"Look out for the Emotion express." Which she meant look out for some major crying.

"Starfire,look uhhh when you exploded the bombs sent out a chemical reaction inside your body and well its..." His voice got all chokey and his eyes watered so he looked away. "Friend Robin are you ok?" Starfire asked giving him the puppy eyes look. "The chemical is devouring you inside out and eventually..." He didnt have to finish for she knew the rest. Starfire looked away for a minute or two until she finally answered, "Well i'll just just..." Starfire was at a loss for words for she didnt know what to say.

Gotta wait for the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHA I dont know I just stopped it there...

iluvyaoi


	9. chapter 8

Slades new apprentice ch. 8 Secret revealed, A new side of Starfire...

On with the story...(Dun dun dun)

What happened last time...

_"Well I'll just... just..."_

Back to this chapter...

_Starfire was at a loss for words. She was dieing inside out? How could that be? How long had they known? How could this have happened? _

As all of this was racing through her head Raven and Robin were watching her patiently. "Starfire... are you ok? I mean I know your not going to be ok but- you know what I mean." Robin said walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. " Don't touch me." Starfire said quickly and hugging her knees to her chest. "Starfire?" Robin asked confused and not getting the picture. "DON"T TOUCH ME AND GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW" Starfire said facing him her eyes glowing green. Robin didn't say anything but backed away giving Starfire some room. Starfire stood up and walked over to were Raven had stored her clothes. "Starfire please sit down. Your condition can worsen even quicker" Raven said walking up to Starfire. "Raven. Just let me Be." Starfire said in a tone Raven had never heard before. She grabbed her clothes and started making her way to the door. " Starfire, please stay here'' Robin said getting worried. "NO Robin I cant. I have to speak with Slade." Starfire said reaching the door.

"It's not safe to go by yourself... and besides your sick" Robin said walking up to her. "This is none of your concern Robin, and I can do this on my own" Starfire said going out the door before a fight aroused.

She started walking down the hallway her bare feet hitting the cold floor. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and turned her swiftly towards the person grabbing her."Starfire, I'm not going to let you leave in your condition" Robin said pulling the red haired girl back towards the emergency room. She trudged slowly behind him, trying to pull away from his grasp. He managed to switch around and pushed her into the room. "Raven NOW!" Robin said giving her a hard push near one of the beds. Raven came over swiftly and started pushing Starfire down onto the bed. Starfire tried fighting back, but they pushed her down. "LET ME GO!" she said pain going through her. Her insides felt like they were burning.

She wanted to curl up in pain. Her insides twisted it hurt. They managed to push her down, Starfire not really being able to push back. She laid there, silent. She was resting, all the commotion had made her insides burn, like they were on fire. She took short breaths, her eyes closed.

Robin was actually strapping her down, just incase she was going to try something else, or spaz on them. He watched her, feeling horrible, she looked like she was in pain. She even looked sick, she was pale, and when he had last seen her eyes they were dull. He had never seen starfire like that, so focused on finding Slade. There had to be other reasons on why she was moody on that subject now, other than before. He stared at her, thinking.

Starfire was thinking also, silent. She had to get out of there and find Slade, he was supposed to have stayed low for awhile. Well, that was the deal. And being Slade, he didn't stick to it. She had just wanted Slade to back off for awhile, to let Robin have his own time, to relieve stress, and she had caused a giant mess, with them being kidnapped, and now she was 'dieing' inside out. She had betrayed the titans. She had, without there knowing, went to Slade and bargained with him. She had bargained her life. She remembered it alright. She remembered it well.

_Starfire flew towards the city, her communicator locked onto Slade's signal. She landed on the ground quietly, she looked around. _

_"Slade. I have 'business' with you" She had said aloud, so confident she would be able to do it. That was then._

_Slade walked out arms crossed. "the boy wonder didn't wish to come visit me starfire? Or does he not know?" Slade said calmly, and icily, glaring._

_"He doesn't need to know I am here. I wish to bargain with you Slade." They walked around each other in a circle, each ready to attack each other if needed._

_"For? And why?" Slade was interested in what she would wish to bargain for._

_"I only ask that you lay low for quite some time, and don't cause trouble for Robin's sake. And I am willing to do anything" She looked straight into Slades face, eyes showing no emotion._

_Slade folded his arms, then after a moment he said: "Are you willing to give anything?" he looked at her._

_"I said anything, and I will not change my mind. Is it a deal?" starfire asked, holding a hand out, as Slade grasped it, and they shook hands._

Even that night he hadn't told her the 'anything' she would give up. But it was apparent now. Her life, for a little tiny amount of time Robin had stress free. And yet Robin had still searched all over for Slade, and researched till he was fatigued.

Starfire's eyes slowly opened, Robin was staring at her, deep in thought. She looked up at him, then after a moment, she started tugging at the straps. Raven had left the room long ago, leaving them there. Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "Starfire. No you have to stay here until we figure out what Slade is up to" Robin said trying to Calm her. "Robin, frankly you are the one that does not understand this situation. I will deal with Slade. It is my fault" She struggled more. "Starfire! This isn't your fault at all! You did nothing…" He was holding her shoulders down.

Starfire was still a moment not sure if she should tell him of her deal with Slade. "no Robin. It is my fault…I will hold up my end of the deal. So please let me go speak with Slade. I have to" She was calm and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Starfire….but…I can't allow you to go. Your condition-" His communicator went off, and he flipped it open.

-Robin get down here. You have a visitor- A very confused looking Cyborg said, scratching his head.

-Who is it?- robin was immediately on guard.

-well…it's you.-

Well you like? I hope it's good. I think it's getting heated up!

Iluvyaoi


End file.
